Blood
by Akinayuki
Summary: (Mohon maaf membuat kalian kecewa. Aki memutuskan bahwa cerita ini tidak bisa lagi dilanjutkan. Discontinued.)
1. Prolog

Blood

By : AkinaYuki Nyo

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warnin OOC OC and AU

Enjoy the story

---

-Prolog-

_Asaki yumemiji towa ni nageki mo sesu_

_(Unable to even have a shallow dream, I grieve eternally)_

_Tsuki no hikari kokoro terashidasu_

_(The moonlight illuminates my heart)_

_Moyuru hana no nai michishirube_

_(The dance of the borning flowers guide my path)_

_Karamitsuku ayamachi no uta mune o shimeru_

_(the poem of the intertwining mistakes binds my chest)_

Gadis itu terus berlari.

Berlari dengan kaki kecilnya sampai dia tidak merasakan apapun.

Sampai dia tahu ujung nafas yang dihirupnya. Dan dia tetap berlari.

Dia merasa sangat takut dengan semua yang telah terjadi. Ayahnya, Ibunya, Kakaknya dan terhadap seluruh orang yang ada disekitarnya. Bahkan, Air mata-nya terus mengalir hingga membuat wajahnya terasa dingin saat berlari.

Terkadang, gadis itu terjatuh dan membuat tubuhnya terluka. Namun dia tetap bangkit dan kembali berlari dengan kencang. Dia tidak ingin tertangkap oleh 'mereka' yang telah membunuh semua orang di depan matanya 15 menit yang lalu.

Sangat tidak ingin..

Gadis itu menghentikan larinya saat ia melihat 'mereka' telah berdiri di depannya sambil tersenyum mengerikan. Mata merah 'mereka' menatap tajam ke arah gadis itu di dalam kegelapan hutan membuat dia semakin pucat dan melebarkan mata jade-nya tak percaya.

Dia gemetar. Kakinya perlahan membawanya mundur menjauhi 'mereka'. Tapi, 'mereka' bukanlah manusia. Salah satu dari 'mereka' bergerak dengan cepat mendekati gadis itu dan mencekik leher kecilnya. Mengangkat tubuh gadis itu keatas dengan tangan kanannya sambil menyeringai memperlihatkan taring miliknya yang tajam.

"Le-lepaskan.." gadis itu berkata pelan sambil terengah-engah. Air matanya terus mengalir dan menetes di tangan pucat milik mahkluk itu.

"Hah? Melepaskanmu? Hahahaha" mahkluk yang berwujud seorang wanita berambut merah dengan penampilan gothic Victoria itu tertawa melecehkan. "Kau ingin kami melepaskanmu?" Wanita itu melempar tubuh sang gadis hingga menghantam batang pohon dengan keras.

"Ugh.." gadis kecil itu merintih kesakitan dan tidak dapat bergerak.

"Kenapa kami harus melepaskanmu!?" wanita itu kembali bertanya dengan nada marah. Tangannya dengan cepat mencengkram leher gadis itu lagi., memberikan rasa sakit kepada gadis itu dengan kuku-kukunya yang panjang.

"Berhentilah bermain-main Yagura" seseorang dari 'mereka' memerintahkan si wanita untuk membunuh gadis kecil itu dengan cepat tanpa membuang-buang waktu. Suaranya begitu dingin dan dalam, membuat wanita itu sedikit terkejut dan ketakutan.

"Ma-Maafkan saya, saya akan membinasakan gadis ini" wanita itu menatap ke arah sang gadis, "Dengan cepat."

"Ja-jangan.." gadis itu memberontak. Kedua tangan kecilnya memegang tangan kanan wanita itu. Berusaha melepaskan cengkraman kuat yang ada di lehernya sementara si wanita mengangkat tangan kirinya, mempersiapkan kuku-kuku tajamnya untuk merobek perut sang gadis.

"A-aku.." gadis itu menutup matanya, membuat genangan air di pelupuk matanya jatuh mengalir di pipi merahnya. "Aku tidak ingin mati!!"

_Hateru kawa ni te o sashi nagasou_

_(reach my hands into the endless river and let them drift)_

_Omoi tsumeta koto no ha ai ni somete_

_(The words filled with thoughts are dyed Indigo)_

Sakura membuka kedua matanya yang tertutup entah beberapa lama. Memperlihatkan mata jade-nya yang bening namun memiliki kesedihan yang mendalam. Dia terus diam dan belum menggerakkan badannya, hanya memandang ke atas melihat kerindangan pohon-pohon yang dilewatinya.

"Kau sudah bangun Sakura?" seorang laki-laki bertanya kepada Sakura saat dia menyadari Sakura sudah membuka kedua matanya dan tidak bersuara sedikitpun.

"Ya, dan aku bermimpi buruk. Hh~" Sakura memperbaiki posisi duduknya di kereta kuda itu dan merenggangkan kedua tangannya ke atas sambil mengambil nafas panjang.

"Mungkin itu karma karena kau tertidur dan tidak menemaniku" sahut laki-laki itu tersenyum tanpa menoleh ke arah Sakura. Dia sedang sibuk memantau jalan di depan dan mengendalikan 4 kuda yang membuat kereta kuda ini berjalan. Itulah tugasnya saat ini, menjadi seorang kusir.

"Ah.. aku kan tidak sengaja Sasori" bela Sakura mencibir dan membenarkan kerah tinggi dari gaun red victoria-nya. "Lagipula aku tertidur selama 15 menit, tidak lebih."

"Kau sudah tahu tugas kita bukan? Kita tidak boleh lengah sedikitpun demi keselamatan Tuan besar dan tuan muda" Sasori memasang wajah serius dan sedikit melirik ke arah Sakura.

"Ya.. aku tahu itu. Maafkan aku."

"Aku memaafkanmu, partnerku yang manis" kata Sasori tersenyum manis.

"Hhaaah… kau mulai bergombal lagi! Sudah berapa wanita yang kau taklukan dengan kata-kata manismu itu hah?"

"Tidak banyak, dengan Ayame… kira-kira 195" jawab Sasori dengan ekspresi datar dan Sakura hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan 'Dasar buaya' ke arah Sasori.

_Surechigai ga kokoro morokusuru_

_(Passing each other by weakness my heart)_

_Ibasho mo nai mama kaze wa fuku_

_(While I remain without a place to be, the wind blows)_

Angin sepoi berhembus perlahan, membawa daun-daun yang berguguran ke berbagai tempat dan terkadang terhempas ke wajah Sakura membuat gadis itu sedikit kesal dengan kedatangan daun-daun itu.

Sudah 4 jam dia berada di kereta kuda itu bersama Sasori dan 2 orang penting bagi mereka di dalam kereta. Anggota laki-laki keluarga Namikaze, majikan mereka yang sangat baik meskipun mereka bukanlah manusia.

Sakura dan Sasori adalah guardian dari keluarga Namikaze atau bisa dibilang orang terpecaya yang sangat bisa diandalkan selain Tsunade-sama dan Jiraiya-sama, tidak lupa dengan Kakashi, Shizune dan yang lainnya.

Dan sekarang.. mereka bertugas untuk mengantarkan majikan mereka menuju suatu tempat yang 'berbahaya' hanya demi suatu pertemuan antar keluarga besar dari seluruh penjuru negara.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan tiba" kata Sasori ketika dia sudah melihat tujuan mereka dalam radius 500 meter.

Sakura menoleh ke arah yang dimaksud oleh Sasori. Sebuah kastil sangat besar dengan aura kelam yang kuat. Pagar dan menaranya begitu tinggi hingga mungkin dapat menyentuh langit. Benar-benar sebuah tempat yang megah namun mengerikan.

Sasori menghentikan kereta kuda tepat di depan pagar ketika dia melihat seseorang dengan jubah hitam telah berdiri di depan kereta dengan tiba-tiba.

"Kalian keluarga Namikaze?" tanya orang itu dengan suara yang melengking.

"Ya, kami dari keluaraga Namikaze" jawab Sasori.

"Baiklah, silahkan masuk" orang itu menjentikkan jarinya membuat pagar itu terbuka dengan pelan.

"Terima Kasih.." kata Sasori tersenyum sambil menjalankan kereta kembali memasuki area kastil. Orang itu hanya menyeringai lebar memandang ke arah kereta keluarga Namikaze kemudian hilang disaat angin berhembus.

_Akai michi ashidori omoku yami ni mukau_

_(On the red road, my gait heavily faces the darkness)_

Sakura menatap keadaan sekitar dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Dia benci tempat ini. Auran kelam-nya dan orang-orang yang tinggal di dalamnya, apapun itu Sakura membencinya. Karena tempat ini adalah tempat 'mereka'.

Kediaman keluarga Uchiha.

TBC

**A/N : Hohoho Nyoo! Aki tidak banyak comment deh tentang fic ini. =_=" Oh ya.. soal lagunya itu ada yang tahu?? Ini diambil dari salah satu anime favo Aki!! Jigoku shoujo~ judulnya AIZOME. Coba deh dengerin lagunya!! Keren banget tapi nyedihin TT__TT**

**Mungkin fic ini bakal jadi fic yang ada action-nya gitu. Aki sudah lama membayangkan pertarungan antar mahkluk! Apalagi pakai kekuatan kayak bla bla bla bla itu –gak mau promosi film- XDD**

**Dan alasan untuk Rated M-nya… kedepannya ada Blood scene (sesuai judulnya) dan yah.. slight lemon gitu meski gak teralu mature Hohoho.. Aki mau mulai bertobat soalnya =_="**

**Ya sud lah! R&R please! :3**


	2. The Last

Blood

By : AkinaYuki Nyo

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning OOC OC and AU

Enjoy the story J

---

"Permisi, tuan kita sudah sampai" Sakura mengetuk pintu kereta dengan pelan kemudian mengambil jarak dari pintu itu. Sesekali dia membenarkan gaun red victoria-nya yang selutut dan membenarkan rambutnya yang diikat satu dengan pita hitam. Mata jade-nya menatap lurus ke arah pintu kereta yang terbuka dengan pelan, namun sama sekali tidak lupa untuk mengawasi keadaan sekitar yang dapat membahayakan tuan-nya.

Sebuah senyuman lembut terukir dari mahkluk yang turun dari kereta itu. Rambut kuningnya yang bercahaya sangat kontras dengan lingkungan kelam dari kastil ini. Apalagi kalau mengingat semua orang yang tinggal disini adalah orang berhati dingin dalam semua arti. Sangat berbeda dengan majikan Sakura, meskipun mereka mahkluk dingin tapi dalam sisi lain mereka sangat hangat seperti matahari yang mereka takuti.

"Terima Kasih Sakura" tuan besar Namikaze atau dikenal dengan nama Minato Namikaze tersenyum ke arah Sakura kemudian memandang kastil di depannya dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat dimengerti Sakura.

"Sudah merupakan tugas kami untuk mengantarkan tuan sampai tujuan dengan selamat" Sakura membalas senyuman majikannya dan menoleh ke arah seseorang yang menyusul ayahnya turun dari kereta.

"Yo Sakura-chan"

"Naruto-sama" Sakura menyapa seorang pria muda berambut kuning yang sangat ceria, Naruto. Majikan kedua-nya yang sangat baik kepadanya dan selalu tersenyum ketika menyapanya.

"Jadi ini tempat tinggal Sasuke ya? Memang seperti orangnya" Naruto memandang ke arah kastil sambil tertawa kecil.

'Ya.. memang cocok dengan mereka' batin Sakura yang ikut memandang ke arah Kastil dengan tatapan benci.

"Sebaiknya Minato-sama dan Naruto-sama segera masuk" sahut Sasori yang turun dari kereta dengan cara melompat dengan tiba-tiba.

"Sasori! Sudah berapa kali aku bilang jangan turun dengan cara seperti itu di depan Minato-sama! Sangat tidak sopan!" bentak Sakura mengerutkan dahi lebarnya yang tertutupi oleh poninya yang terpotong rapi.

"Ah.. kau mirip sekali dengan Tsunade-sama" balas Sasori menggerutu disertai tawa kecil dari Naruto.

"Apa katamu?!" Sakura mencibir sambil berkacak pinggang menandakan dia tidak sedang dalam kondisi mood untuk digoda.

"Permisi.." tiba-tiba kehadiran seseorang diantara mereka menghentikan tawa mereka. Seorang pria dengan rambut silver dan kacamatanya yang sedikit turun mendekati ujung hidungnya.

"Ah Kabuto, lama tidak berjumpa" sapa Minato saat dia melihat pria itu berdiri di hadapannya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Ya, memang sudah sangat lama tuan Minato. Sekitar 100 tahun yang lalu" sahut Kabuto memberikan senyum aneh miliknya.

"Terakhir kali kita bertemu saat rapat besar itu bukan?"

"Benar. Saya akan mengantarkan anda menuju ruang rapat dan hanya satu guard saja yang boleh menemani anda" Kabuto tersenyum kepada Sakura dan Sasori yang melihatnya dengan tatapan waspada.

"Rupanya pengamanan sudah diperketat.." guman Minato sambil memegang dagunya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu Sasori yang akan menemaniku. Sedangkan kau Sakura.. tolong jaga anakku baik-baik" perintah Minato dengan senyuman lembutnya.

"Baik, tuan" Sakura membungkuk sekilas kemudian melirik ke arah Sasori.

"Ingat untuk menahan dirimu Sakura" bisik Sasori pelan kemudian mengikuti Minato yang segera menghilang bersama Kabuto.

'Aku tahu itu..'

"Ayo kita masuk Sakura-chan! Aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu Sasuke!" Naruto berjalan masuk ke dalam kastil itu diikuti Sakura di sampingnya. "Apa penampilanku sudah rapi hari ini?" tanya Naruto kepada Sakura sambil membenarkan tuxedo putihnya dan dasi kupu-kupu hitam miliknya.

"Ya.. kurasa dengan penampilan ini kau bisa mempesona putri keluarga Hyuuga yang pemalu itu" jawab Sakura memutar bola matanya. Dia tahu bahwa Naruto menyukai Hyuuga Hinata, putri tunggal keluarga Hyuuga yang terkenal sebagai keluarga Vampire bermata lavender. Dan di pertemuan keluarga besar ini, tentu saja dia akan hadir bersama ayahnya dan sepupunya Hyuuga Neji.

Menurut Sakura, Naruto dan Hinata adalah pasangan yang serasi. Naruto berasal dari keluarga Namikaze. Vampire kelas A yang terkenal akan pengaruhnya dalam dunia manusia dan tentunya dunia vampire. Keluarga Namikaze sangat disegani dan disebut 3 BloodFam dengan keluarga Hyuuga dan keluarga Uchiha.

Di dunia Sakura tinggal terdapat berbagai macam jenis mahkluk hidup yang mempunyai peranan masing-masing. Dan tentunya saling bergantung satu sama lain. Baik secara Mutualisme maupun Parasitisme. Semua itu tergantung dari kasta yang dimiliki oleh mahkluk itu.

Kasta.

Status Sosial.

Posisi.

Bangsawan.

Rakyat.

Lemah.

Kuat.

Sakura benci dengan hal-hal itu. Dia sering berpikir, kenapa di dunia yang sudah rumit dan penuh masalah ini harus menganut hukum kasta?

Mahkluk yang berkasta rendah tidak ada nilainya di mata mahkluk level A.

Dan.. akibat kasta itu jugalah keluarga dan clan Sakura hancur dengan tragis oleh 'mereka'. Ya.. meskipun jenis mahkluk seperti dirinya memang langka sebelum dimusnahkan.

"Benarkah? Tapi aku masih ragu Sakura-chan.. Paman Hiashi orang yang sangat menakutkan" sahut Naruto menggaruk-garuk pelan kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

'Bukankah Uchiha itu lebih menakutkan? Dasar aneh' batin Sakura yang hanya menunjukkan ekspresi aneh ke arah Naruto.

"Kenapa kau harus takut? Derajat keluarga Namikaze dengan keluarga Hyuuga sejajar bukan?" Sakura melanjutkan jalannya sambil melihat lukisan-lukisan abstrak yang terpajang rapi di dinding lorong-lorong kastil itu.

"Ya.. kau benar Sakura-chan. Untung saja Hinata bukanlah seorang penyihir level zero. Hahahaha"

**Deg**

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar tuan mudanya –Naruto- menyebutkan sesuatu yang sangat menyinggung dirinya. Sesuatu yang menyangkut tentang jati dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Penyihir.

Mahkluk ajaib yang memiliki kekuatan seperti Tuhan. Hanya saja penyihir bisa mati sedangkan Tuhan abadi dan kekal. Dengan menjentikkan jarinya mereka dapat mewujudkan semua hal di dunia ini dan banyak yang mengatakan bahwa penyihir itu adalah mahkluk yang jahat dan kejam.

Apa kalian juga berpikiran seperti itu?

Itu tidak benar.

Jangan percaya tentang dongeng-dongeng sebelum tidur yang ditujukan kepada anak kecil agar mampu mengembangkan imajinasi otak kecil mereka. Tentang penyihir berwujud seorang nenek tua buruk rupa yang selalu bersama sapu terbangnya dan tertawa 'hihihi' sepanjang malam.

Penyihir berpenampilan sama seperti manusia. Dan penyihir tidak akan tertawa sepanjang malam dengan menaiki sapu lidi yang membawanya terbang kemanapun hingga melewati bulan.

Buktinya Sakura..

Dia seorang penyihir. Penampilannya sama seperti manusia bukan? dia tidak membawa sapu lidi seperti di dongeng-dongeng. Bila ingin terbang maka tubuhnya akan melayang sendiri di udara.

Dan dia bukanlah nenek-nenek tua berwajah buruk dengan hidung mancung dan bisul di mana-mana.

"Ada apa Sakura-chan?" dalam jarak beberapa meter Naruto berbalik dan meemandang Sakura yang terdiam di tempat.

Level Zero.

Kalangan penyihirpun mempunyai suatu pembagian kalangan tertentu. Semua itu tergantung dari keturunan mereka dan kekuatan mereka yang paling mendominasi. Dari level Safe hingga level Danger. Level Safe dapat disamakan dengan vampire kelas D atau C. Penyihir level ini kebanyakan nampak bergaul dengan manusia untuk membantu mereka dalam kehidupan sehari-hari.

Sedangkan level Danger adalah level penyihir yang derajatnya sama dengan vampire level A. Biasanya penyihir level ini hidup individual atau bekerja sama dengan vampire-vampire kelas A untuk menjadi sekutu atau pelindung yang dibayar. Penyihir level danger sangat temperamen dan bisa menyebabkan kekacauan dimana-mana. Karena itu biasanya mereka mempunyai 'defend' yang digunakan untuk menahan kekuatan yang berlebihan itu.

Namun 'defend' itu hanya bersifat Semi-permanent. Hanya alat yang dapat rusak dan overlimited, bila alat itu sudah tidak mampu menahan kekuatan sang penyihir level danger maka mereka tidak akan bisa mngontrol apapun. Bahkan mereka bisa membunuh diri mereka sendiri.

Bisa dikatakan, kekuatan magis adalah kekuatan yang sudah terpaku erat pada peribahasa 'senjata makan tuan'.

Penyihir mahkluk yang istimewa. Terbukti mereka mempunyai sebuah tingkatan golongan yang tempatnya paling tinggi dari semua mahkluk manapun. Singkirkan pemikiran bahwa Manusia adalah mahkluk mulia. Karena itu tidak berlaku di dunia Sakua tinggal. Manusia hanya mahkluk lemah dan menjadi korban semata. Dan kalian tahu? Manusia terlihat seperti mahkluk bersel satu dimata penyihir level 'Zero'.

Level Zero.

Satu kata untuk menjelaskan penyihir berlevel ini.

Mengerikan.

"Hoi Sakura-chan? Kau kenapa?" Naruto bertanya lagi dengan suara yang lebih keras hingga Sakura tersentak dari lamunannya dan bergegas mendekati Naruto. "Kau aneh sekali.. apa ada yang salah?"

"Ng? Tidak.. tidak ada apa-apa kok" Sakura tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Benarkah?"

"Yup!" Sakura mengangguk mantap untuk menyakinkan Naruto yang menanggapi anggukannya dengan sebuah kerutan di dahinya.

"Lebih baik kita segera menemukan Sasuke-sama" ajak Sakura yang sudah melihat gelagat dari tuannya yang mungkin akan berujung pertanyaan kekuatiran bertubi-tubi untukknya.

"Tapi kita tidak tahu dia dimana. Kastil ini sangat besar Sakura-chan~" Naruto menghela nafas panjang sambil melihat keadaan sekelilingnya.

"Ugh.. kau benar" Sakura mengangguk singkat kemudian melihat ke arah luar jendela yang berada di sebelah kirinya. Jendela yang besar dengan tirai kelabu yang menari-menari akibat tertiup angin sepoi dari luar. Dan.. mata jade Sakura menangkap 2 mahkluk yang sedang bercumbu dengan mesra.

"Sepertinya aku tahu dimana Sasuke-sama berada" Kata Sakura menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan seringai aneh.

"Dimana?"

"Cepat sini!" Sakura menarik tangan Naruto untuk mendekat ke jendela dan bersembunyi agar tidak terlihat oleh 2 mahkluk itu. Dari jendela itu Sakura dan Naruto dapat melihat seorang gadis berambut merah sedang melumat bibir seorang pria berambut emo yang hanya duduk terdiam di bangku taman tanpa ekspresi.

Gadis berambut merah itu dengan agresif melampiaskan semua hasratnya di dalam ciuman ganasnya ke lelaki itu. Sedangkan laki-laki itu terlihat tidak membalas ciuman sang gadis dan seakan-akan yang dilakukan gadis itu hanya sebuah tindakan kecil yang tidak berharga. Membiarkan gadis itu menjelajahi rongga-rongga mulutnya dan memberikan saliva miliknya hingga menghisap semua yang ada di dalam mulut sang pria.

Tangan gadis itu kini meremas-remas rambut emo milik sang pria. Terkadang gadis itu mendesah kecil di dalam ciuman itu hingga akhirnya dia menghentikan ciuman sepihak-nya. Lipstik merah sudah tidak hanya menghiasi bibirnya namun sedikit bergeser ke ujung bibir dan pipinya. Terlihat bekas saliva di bawah bibirnya masih menyambung ke mulut sang pria membentuk sebuah ikatan lentur yang tidak terputus.

"I-itu.. Sasuke" gumam Naruto membulatkan matanya. Dia tidak menyangka akan melihat sebuah pemandangan menarik yang disuguhkan oleh sahabat dinginnya itu. Seorang Sasuke Uchiha berciuman di depan mata kepalanya sendiri. Mimpi apa dia semalam?

"Iya.. dan gadis itu.." Sakura memicingkan matanya untuk mengamati gadis berambut merah yang sedang duduk dipangkuan Sasuke. Ada seuatu yang diketahuinya tentang gadis itu dalam sekali tatap. Dan kini gadis itu akan melepaskan kacamatanya agar dia dapat dengan leluasa membuat kegiatannya semakin 'panas'.

"Gadis itu… Gawat!!" Dengan cepat Sakura melompat keluar jendela dan mengeluarkan sebuah cahaya merah muda di jari telunjuknya. "Awas!!" Sakura berteriak sambil menembakkan cahaya merah muda itu ke arah sang gadis hingga gadis itu terpental jauh menghantam pohon beringin besar yang berjarak sekitar 350 meter dari tempat asalnya.

"Ugh.. si-siapa kau!!" gadis berambut merah itu meringis kesakitan sambil melihat ke arah Sakura yang masih berdiri jauh dari dirinya. "Beraninya kau menyerangku!!" teriak gadis itu lagi dengan nada marah.

"Sakura-chan!! Ada apa ini? Kenapa kau menyerang gadis itu?" tanya Naruto panik dari balik jendela. Jujur.. dia merasa terkejut dengan sikap spontan Sakura yang tiba-tiba melompat keluar dan mengeluarkan sebuah cahaya dari telunjuknya hingga menyebabkan gadis yang bersama Sasuke terpental begitu jauh.

Kekuatan yang hebat.

Setitik cahaya bisa menyamai kekuatan 15 raksasa. Kekuatan Sakura memang tidak dapat diremehkan.

Naruto melihat Sasuke yang kini menoleh ke arah Sakura -masih dengan muka dinginnya-. Dan gadis berambut merah itu kini telah berdiri dan bersiap membalas perlakuan Sakura kepadanya. Dia mengarahkan tangan kirinya ke arah sebuah patung ksatria berkuda yang memegang sebuah tombak besi tajam, kemudian dengan cepat mengayunkan tangannya menuju Sakura membuat tombak besi itu melayang dengan cepat ke arah Sakura. Seakan tidak sabar untuk menusuk tubuh Sakura sampai menembus semua organ-organnya dan membuat darahnya keluar dari tubuhnya seperti air mancur di tengah taman.

"Sakura-chan!!"

Sakura hanya terdiam dan tidak beranjak sedikitpun dari tempatnya. Dia tidak menggerakkan tangannya ataupun mengeluarkan sinar seperti tadi, di wajahnya terukir sebuah senyuman tipis yang mengerikan melihat tombak itu melesat dengan cepat kearahnya.

BRUAAAK~

Dalam beberapa detik tombak itu menancap. Bukan di tubuh Sakura, melainkan di batang pohon yang ada di belakang gadis berambut merah itu. Membuat pohon beringin yang sangat besar itu rubuh seketika.

"Ka-kau…bagaimana bisa kau mengembalikan tombak itu tanpa melakukan sesuatu?" gadis berambut merah itu terkejut tak percaya. Kakinya gemetar dan keringat dingin menetes dari pelipisnya. "Jangan-jangan kau…. "

"Aku hanya mencegahmu melepaskan 'defend' milikmu" Sakura menjawab pertanyaan gadis berambut merah itu dengan sebuah senyuman. "Itu.." Sakura berkata lagi sambil menunjuk kacamata gadis itu. "Defend milikmu kan, penyihir level Danger?"

"A-aa.." gadis itu hanya mengumam hal yang tidak jelas.

"Defend? Apa itu Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto sambil melompat keluar mendekati Sakura.

"Defend adalah alat yang penting bagi penyihir level danger. Alat itu berfungsi sebagai pengontrol kekuatan yang dimilik sang penyihir. Dan aku kira kau tahu apa akibatnya bila melepaskannya bukan?" Sakura bertanya kepada gadis berambut merah sambil menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Cih.. itu bukan urusanmu!" gadis berambut merah itu menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dengan kasar. "Lagipula.. kau.. penyihir seperti dirimu tidak usah mengurusi penyihir seperti kami!" kata gadis itu lagi dengan nada tinggi.

"Hentikan, Karin" Dengan perlahan Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana panjangnya. "Sebaiknya kau pergi" perintah Sasuke tanpa menoleh ke arah Karin dan berjalan mendekati Sakura dan Naruto.

"Ugh.. baik" Karin menatap sebentar ke Sakura kemudian dalam beberapa detik kemudian menghilang dengan cepat.

"Yo, Teme! Maaf kami mengganggumu!" Naruto memberikan tatapan sungkan sambil menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

"Hn.." Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sakura yang sedang membenarkan ikatan pitanya yang sedikit longgar akibat kejadian tadi.

"Apa kau masih mengingatnya? Dia Sakura-chan! 50 tahun yang lalu kau pernah bertemu dengannya. Memang sih dia sedikit berubah.. tapi kurasa kau mengenalnya" Naruto mendekati Sakura dan merangkul pundaknya. Dia takut Sasuke akan marah dan melakukan sesuatu pada Sakura.

"Hn.. aku ingat"

"Maaf, aku telah menakuti pacarmu" kata Sakura tersenyum sambil membungkuk minta maaf. "Aku hanya tidak ingin Naruto-sama terluka akibat tindakan bodohnya" kata Sakura lagi.

"Aku mengerti, Kau.. seorang penyihir.." Sasuke bertanya dengan nada yang tidak begitu jelas. Entah dia memberikan sebuah pertanyaan atau justru dia sedang menyatakan sesuatu. Hal itu membuat Sakura sedikit menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau belum tahu Sakura-chan ini seorang penyihir?"

"Auramu berbeda.." Sasuke berkata pelan dan mengambil nafas panjang. Seperti berusaha meneliti udara yang masuk ke dalam hidungnya yang sempurna. "Dan baumu.. harum. Bunga Sakura" Sasuke mendekati Sakura, kemudian melepaskan pita hitam yang mengikat rambut Sakura hingga kini terurai dengan bebas.

"Teme.. kau mau apa?!"

"Kau harus menjaga sikapmu, Sasuke-sama" kata Sakura pelan dan datar. Namun Sasuke tidak memperdulikannya, dia menyisipkan jari-jarinya di dalam helaian-helaian lembut rambut pink Sakura kemudian menciumnya. Menghirup aroma yang ada di rambut itu lebih dalam.

"Tapi.." Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan menarik rambut Sakura dengan keras membuat Sakura melangkah mendekat ke arahnya mengikuti tarikan rambutnya. "Kau tetaplah seorang penyihir" bisik Sasuke di dekat pipi Sakura, membuat sensasi geli yang menjalar di kulit lembutnya.

"Sebaiknya kau tahan emosimu Teme.." kata Naruto pelan sambil tersenyum ke Sasuke. Tangan kanannya kini telah berada didekat leher Sasuke. Bersiap mengeluarkan kuku-kukunya yang panjang sehingga bisa menebas leher Sasuke kapan saja dengan cepat namun membuat cipratan darah dimana-mana.

"Tch~" Sasuke mendengus kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari rambut Sakura disusul menjauhnya tangan kanan Naruto dari lehernya.

"Nah.. itu lebih baik" Naruto menunjukkan cengirannya kemudian menoleh ke arah Sakura. "Kau tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan?"

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Sakura tersenyum sekilas sambil mengikat rapi rambutnya lagi. "Terima kasih Naruto-sama."

"Bukan masalah, Oh ya teme! Mana yang lainnya?"

"Di rumah taman" jawab Sasuke singkat. "Pergilah.."

"Kau tidak ikut?" Tanya Naruto memandang heran ke arah Sasuke.

"Tidak."

"Baiklah.. ayo Sakura-chan" ajak Naruto kepada Sakura kemudian berjalan terlebih dahulu.

Sakura memandang Sasuke yang kembali duduk di bangku taman sejenak lalu berbalik dan menyusul Naruto. Namun baru 2 langkah dari tempatnya berpijak Sasuke menghentikannya dengan sebuah perkataan.

"Kau berbeda.."

"Kurasa itu bukan urusanmu Sasuke-sama. Sampai jumpa" Sakura membalas perkataan Sasuke tanpa berbalik dan memandangnya. Baginya, melihat sosok Uchiha teralu lama bisa membuat luka di hatinya semakin terbuka dan terasa sakit seperti luka itu tersiram air cuka sedikit demi sedikit. Hingga rasa sakit itu tidak pernah hilang.

'Aku.. memang berbeda Sasuke..'

Level Zero.

Penyihir level Zero mempunyai kekuatan yang tidak ada batasan. Bahkan penyihir level Zero dapat menghancurkan dunia bila dia mau. Membuat dunia ini hancur menjadi debu-debu yang berterbangan di alam semesta bagi mereka hanya seperti membunuh seekor tikus di dapur. Bersyukurlah bahwa penyihir ini telah menjadi mahkluk langka yang sangat mustahil di temukan.

Tapi.. langka bukan berarti punah bukan?

Karena penyihir level Zero itu masih ada.

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang mempunyai dendam kepada keluarga Uchiha.

* * *

.

.

.

"A-aku.." Sakura kecil menutup matanya. Bersiap akan kematian yang akan menghampirinya sesaat lagi.

Meskipun dia siap, Dia tidak ingin mati.

Meskipun dia menyayangi keluarganya, dia tidak ingin menyusul mereka secepat ini.

Apa salahnya kepada 'mereka'?

Sakura sama sekali tidak mengenal 'mereka'. Kenapa dia harus mati ditangan 'mereka'? Kenapa dia? Kenapa bukan orang lain?

Gadis itu mulai merasakan cengkraman Yagura semakin kuat, membuatnya sulit untuk bernafas dalam tangisannya.

Dia benci wanita ini. Bau anyir dari darah keluarganya. Senyumannya yang mengerikan dan mata merahnya yang selalu menatapnya.

"Aku tidak ingin mati!!!" Sakura berteriak keras dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya. Dia menutup kedua matanya lebih rapat agar dia tidak melihat apapun saat dia mati.

5 detik.

15 detik.

30 detik.

Sakura merasakan sesuatu menetes ditangannya. Semakin lama ritme tetesan itu semakin cepat. Dengan perlahan, Sakura membuka matanya. Melihat apa yang telah terjadi.

Kenapa dia belum mati?

Seketika mata jade-nya membulat tak percaya. Yagura, wanita yang ingin membunuhnya memperlihatkan hal yang mengerikan padanya.

Kedua mata Yagura yang merah menyusut dan meleleh seakan terbakar oleh api yang sangat panas. Kalian bisa membayangkan keju mozarella yang meleleh diatas pizza lezat yang baru keluar dari oven. Mata Yagura kini seperti Keju Mozarella itu. Meleleh dan menetes ditangan Sakura.

Tes.

Tes.

Tes.

Sakura jatuh terduduk ketika Yagura melepaskan cengkramannya dan mulai berteriak memilukan. Wanita itu kini berteriak dan berputar-putar di tempat hingga lelehan bola matanya menetes dimana-mana.

Sakura menutup kedua telinganya dengan kedua tangan kecilnya. Kemudian dia menekuk kedua kakinya dan memejamkan kedua matanya. "Diam.. Hentikan.."

Yagura terus berteriak, kali ini kulitnya yang ikut meleleh. Mengeluarkan lendir dan nanah putih pada awalnya hingga darah kental mengalir di setiap tubuhnya membawa nanah menjijikkan itu menyebar.

Semakin lama dia terlihat seperti mayat yang setengah membusuk dengan teriakan yang melengking. Membuat Sakura semakin erat menututp telinganya.

"Diam.. hiks… Hentikan.." Sakura terus menggumam dan membenturkan kepala bagian belakangnya di batang pohon. "Aku tidak melakukan apapun, aku tidak melakukan apapun, aku tidak melakukan apapun."

"Kau!!!!! Gadis nakal!!!" Yagura berteriak ke Sakura. Mendekatinya dengan kondisi tubuh yang sangat tidak enak untuk dipandang. Wajahnya yang cantik kini rusak, tangannya yang putih kini terlihat bagai seonggok tulang yang membusuk di tempat sampah.

"Bukan! Bukan!!" Sakura membalas teriakan Yagura dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan keras.

"Kubunuh kau!!!!" Yagura menyeret tubuhnya yang tak berdaya menuju Sakura. Dia memegang kaki Sakura dengan erat.

"Jangan sentuh aku!! Lepaskan!! Lepaskaaaan!!!" Sakura menendang-nendang Yagura, berharap pegangan Yagura lepas dari kakinya. Namun, kaki Sakura malah membuat kondisi Yagura semakin parah. Tendangan Sakura mengenai sebagian wajah Yagura hingga tersobek dan terlempar entah kemana.

"KYAAA!!!" Sakura menutup matanya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya ketika dia melihat wajah Yagura yang tinggal setengah berada di dekatnya. "Lepaskan aku!!!" tangan Sakura meraba-raba sekitar hingga dia menemukan sebuah batu yang cukup besar. Di ambilnya batu itu dan dipukul-pukulnya tangan Yagura berkali-kali.

"Pergi!! Jangan sentuh aku!!!" Sakura terus memukul tangan Yagura dengan batu di tangannya terus menerus hingga dia mendengar bunyi patahan yang cukup keras. Tangan Yagura telah patah, dan kalian bisa melihat patahan tulang itu dengan jelas karena kini Yagura tidak memiliki kulit sedikitpun bahkan otot-ototnya semakin hilang seiring berjalannya waktu.

Pergelangan tangan Yagura dan jari-jarinya masih mencengkram erat kaki Sakura biarpun sang pemilik tangan itu telah terbaring tak berdaya dan mengejang terus menerus. Darahnya telah kering dan menguap dan kini tulangnya pun berubah menjadi abu.

Dari jari-jari kaki hingga tengkorak kepalanya. Dan tangan yang mencengkram kaki Sakura ikut binasa. Hanya gaun gothic victoria yang berlumuran darahnya saja tergeletak tak berdaya di depan Sakura. Tak bergerak dan Tak bersuara.. sama seperti keadaan Sakura saat ini.

"Dia.. sudah bangkit" suara dingin itu terdengar lagi. Kali ini sosok itu terlihat lebih jelas akibat sinar bulan menyinari tubuhnya. Seorang laki-laki, rambut hitam panjang, Mata merah dan sebuah senyuman misterius.

"Selamat datang.. penyihir Zero" laki-laki itu maju dua langkah dari kelompoknya agar sosoknya menjadi lebih jelas.

"Si-siapa kau? Siapa kalian?" tanya Sakura dengan suara lirih. "Kenapa kalian membunuh keluargaku? Kenapa ingin membunuhku?"

"Kami tidak ingin keluarga Uchiha menjadi nomor 2. itu saja" jawab laki-laki itu tersenyum untuk kedua kalinya.

"Keluarga Uchiha? No 2?" Sakura tidak mengerti dengan perkataan orang itu. Dia masih teralu kecil untuk mengenal tentang fakta-fakta kehidupan apalagi mengenai status sosial yang diperebutkan oleh banyak orang.

"Kalau kau tetap hidup, itu berarti status kami di dunia ini akan bergeser. Dan kami harus menjadi bawahanmu. Kami.. tidak mau hal itu terjadi!" laki-laki itu menatap tajam ke arah Sakura. Tatapan mata yang mengerikan.

"Ta-tapi.. aku.."

"Namun sayangnya, kekuatanmu sudah bangkit. Kami tidak bisa membunuhmu sekarang.." sahut laki-laki itu lagi sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Kekuatan apa?! Aku tidak mengerti!"

"Sampai jumpa gadis kecil.."

"Tunggu!!" Sakura memanggil laki-laki itu. Membuat laki-laki itu berhenti dan ditinggalkan oleh kawannya yang lain. "Siapa aku..aku.. tidak tahu aku ini apa.."

"Kau.. seorang penyihir" jawab Laki-laki itu tanpa berbalik memandang Sakura. "Penyihir level Zero" tambah Laki-laki itu. Dia menoleh ke arah Sakura dan memberikan sebuah senyuman terakhir untuknya dan lenyap ketika sinar bulan melewati tempat Sakura.

"Penyihir level zero.." gumam Sakura. Dia berdiri dengan tubuh yang masih gemetar dan berjalan pelan ke tempat yang lebih gelap.

* * *

_Ichido nagaseba nido to kaeranu_

_(If I'm set adrift for once, then I'll never return again)_

_  
Yubi ga tsumabiku sadame ai ni somete_

_(The destiny that my fingers strum is dyed indigo)_

_Ikutsu akenai yoru o kasanete_

_(How many endless nights do I accumulate?)_

_Yagate ai no nageki mo kieyuku no ka _

_(Will the indigo grief disappear soon?)_

_Hatenu kawa ni te o sashi nagasou _

_(I reach my hands into the endless river and let them drift)_

_Iro wa nio hedo itsuka chiri nuru mono _

_(Colours fade, and will someday scatter and paint)_

_Ai ni somete… _

_(Dyed in indigo…)_

TBC

* * *

a**/n : NYOOOOOOO!!!! XDDD busyet dah!! Chap 1 udah Aki publish!! *melongo* Aki benar-benar gak nyangka XD. Ya sudlah.. Mungkin ada yang rada jengkel dengan SasuKarin-nya. Maafkanlah Aki.. tapi biarkan saja dulu pasangan itu okay?? **

**Satu hal lagi. Kalo ada misstypo.. maafkanlah Aki nyoo TT_____TT Aki teralu malas melakukan scanning ulang –alah- *langsung digampar* hehehe.. kagak.. sebenarnya sih Aki teralu banyak urusan jadi gak bisa scanning terus secara teliti =_= gomen ne!!**

**Di chappie ini masih dominan si Sakura sih. Cuman menjelaskan siapa Sakura sebenarnya dan masa lalunya. Begitu…**

**Chappie depan mungkin akan hadir dengan SakuSaso XDD**

**Dan slight SasuSaku *langsung di demo SasuSaku Fc***

**Maaf.. kan ceritanya Sakura benci ma Uchiha. Jadi kagak bisa langsung suka gitu hohohoho *alesan***

**Balas review ah~**

**Lhooooo??!!! Sepertinya i-net Aki lemot!!! Aghhhh~ sial.**

**Maaf tak bisa membalas review!! ==**

**Mungkin akan Aki PM kelak :D**

**Thx for review this fic.**

**Naru-Mania//Kuroneko Hime-un//Awan Hitam//Fusae Deguchi D'ELF//Nakamura Kumiko-chan//Ruki_ya//Sasusaku//-Kasumi luph .lost//Ayui Nonomiya//Hikari 'Sakura' Sakuragi//Mysticahime//Intan//Haruchi Nigiyama.**

**R&R?? **

**:D**


End file.
